Hard way
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Angel knew from the start that both the males had secret feeling for each other. Granted she had read their minds but, that was only after discovering the attraction. She planed to get the answer out the easy way or hard way. BxJ


Disclaimer: I have no rights to Batman the Animated series, only Ana, Josie, and Austin (kind of) he technically belongs to TheBlackAce but he lets me use him.

Angel knew from the start that both the males had secret feeling for each other. Granted she had read their minds but, that was only after discovering the attraction. She had taken note of when the two fought both had a gleam in their eyes, or how they never seemed to severely hurt the other. All in the end though Joker had won in a way, he had got the attention of Batman.

* * *

I had hatched a plan inside my evilly good mind. Today was the day I got Joker to admit his more than enemy feelings for his arch-nemesis. The Dark Knight, preferably known as Batman. Walking down the hall I laugh to myself at what I was about to do. It was now or never, no turning back and flying back to Wayne manner. I opened the door to see Joker thinking and scribbling on a piece of paper. He must have heard me come in since he looked up at me. Lightly smiling he spoke up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Joker teased, raising an eyebrow at me. I giggled it was only midnight.

"Considering it's only midnight, and I don't need much sleep I'd say no." I smiled while watching him laugh at that comment.

"Not that I don't mind you here, but why are you?" He asked putting the pencil down with a grin across his lips. I shrug acting casual, because I was here for an important reason.

"I just wanted to talk to you, and find out about your feelings." I said while stopping for a brief second. "about Batman." I finished up.

"what about my feelings for bats?" Joker asked taking a sip of coffee. I looked him dead in the eye as I said;

"You don't really hate him, it's more like love isn't it?" At that being said Joker's face heated up as he coughed on his drink.

"W-what on earth gave you that idea?" Joker asked me still flushed, again I just shrugged.

"It didn't take much to figure it out, it's quite obvious really. How you always want his attention, how you seem upset if Batman doesn't come to stop your plans, and how you never seemed to give Harley any attention. it was always Batman you cared about." I answered nonchalantly. Joker was quite for a few seconds, the clown was crimson red by now.

"I don't love him." Joker lied to me. I resisted the urge to laugh on the spot. God almighty that was one of the worst lies i had ever heard!

"So you don't wanna have him kiss you?" I ask innocently. Joker clenched his eyes shut for a while.

"N-no." he shuddered making me grin.

"Shoving his tongue in your mouth..." Joker squirmed for a second. No mater what I was planning on getting it out of him. Easy way or hard. I didn't care, i could do this all night.

"What about him kissing down your neck gently nibbling on the way down?" Joker bit his lip not saying anything. I was just getting started.

"Him taking off your shirt and trailing his tongue down even lower." I smirked hearing Joker groan and silently cuss. Joker was making this hard on himself.

"He starts to take of your pants, then your boxers. Then His tongue slides down to your erection." Joker moaned opening his eyes.

"Angel please..." Joker shivered, by now his hands were gently squeezing the erection that had formed. His pants were to tight now and he needed release. " No more..." Joker pleaded

"What? I'm just getting started!" I laughed "I'll stop if you tell me the truth." I said crossing my arms. Joker stayed silent causing me to sigh.

"I guess it's the hard way then..." I began

"Then he gets out the lube..." I grin seeing Joker once again shiver. This was rather amusing to me.

"He puts his fingers in you slowly stretching you. Once that's done he begins to enter you." Joker moaned his pants were very tight now.

"Once he's inside you, he thrust hard causing you to scream in pleasure. He moans your name while you begin to pant. Your close..." His erection was painful and ached.

"No more! I love him god dammit!" He said practically screaming. lust and love filled in his eyes. "I love Batman.." I then smile

"That's all you had to say, but look what I had to do to get it outta you!" I said leaving. "You made it hard on yourself, you dealt your cards wrong tonight, see you." I joked leaving.

Joker laughed but groaned. He was still hard. Next time he should just take the easy way instead of hard.


End file.
